Humano
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Nasch/Durbe plus Misael-Qué patético era tenerle envidia... pero sólo quería ser él quien recibiera aquella mirada parda.-


**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL no me pertenece.** Esto es mero entretenimiento.

_Estoy traumada._

_Como sea, hola otra vez~ debería estar tragándome un libro para mi examen pero estoy aquí subiendo fanfic… no puedo evitarlo, zexal ha tomado mi vida._

_Bien, posibles spoilers más que nada por Ryoga… así que si no has pasado del capitulo 108 (recomiendo) no leas._

* * *

.

.

**Humano**

_Envidia_

Cruzó sus piernas al momento en que tomó asiento en el sofá viejo de la habitación que Gilag había conseguido para su estadía en la Tierra. Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria de aquél que fungió como su líder provisional y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño una vez le vio detenerse al lado del de mirada bicolor.

_¿Por qué no podía ser él a quien mirara con tal expresión?_

Le disgustaba de sobremanera que siguiera con tanta obediencia cada orden dada por Nasch, quien era el líder original de los siete emperadores Barian, pues aún estaba bajo sospecha de posible traición, vivió como un humano todo este tiempo y los vínculos que formó con ese niño llamado Yuma no debían ser fáciles de enterrar.

Misael no entendía con cual facilidad Durbe se había arrodillado frente a Nasch... Aunque cuando lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, deducía que era el pasado lo que encadenó al plateado.

_Si Nasch..._

–Si Nasch no hubiera regresado todo estaría mejor, ¿verdad? –Se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada a su costado izquierdo chocando con un par de gemas violetas que le miraban con suspicacia. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia al tiempo en que volvía la mirada al peli-plata.

Odiaba estar en el mundo de aquellos desagradables humanos, a veces sentía que el mismo aire que le entraba por los poros le provocaba un comportamiento más humano.

–No eres el único que lo piensa, –una sonrisa zorruna se formó en su rostro –sólo que por diferentes razones –le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Volvió a enfocar la mirada brillante de su compañero, ¿lo sabía? ¿Alguien como él podía leerlo con tanta facilidad?

Vector soltó una carcajada llena de satisfacción, que incluso parecía burlarse del rubio. Cuando su risa cesó ignoró por completo las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él y con la propia le habló al maestro de dragones, una mirada pesada y tenebrosa. Frunció el ceño al entender al peli-naranja y le siguió con la mirada una vez se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir de ahí.

Sólo entonces Misael no notó la mirada consternada que Durbe le dirigía...

–Tch. –Se levantó del sofá rojo y siguió el mismo camino que Vector hacía unos minutos.

_Qué patético_, tenerle envidia a Nasch.

Vagó por los alrededores, evitando cualquier encuentro con las personas en ciudad Heartland, aún no masticaba bien la idea de que alguna vez fue uno de ellos. Le disgustaba de sobremanera la idea, él era un Barian con orgullo, no tener necesidad de expresar sentimientos tan volubles como los humanos le hacía sentir superior, pues los humanos eran débiles precisamente por sus emociones... Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Terminó su paseo sobre una estructura en construcción, las grúas estaban sin operadores e incluso había vigas sin colocar sobre el último piso terminado. Subió en la estructura de vigas falta de acabados y miró la extensa ciudad. Pensando en cosas absurdas perdió la noción del tiempo, ignorando incluso la presencia de alguien más mirándole desde abajo.

–Misael. –Le desconcentró una voz a sus espaldas que reconoció con facilidad.

–Durbe. –Se volteó, con una sutil esperanza de ver únicamente al de ojos pardos, la cual se desvaneció tras notar al escualo caminar hacia donde estaban ellos. –Tch.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el de lentes.

–Nada, sabes que me enferma estar en este lugar. –Miró fijamente al plateado, dejando de lado a Ryoga, no, a Nasch.

–Misael...

_No malgastes tu aliento en mi nombre si no lo pronunciarás como el suyo._

–Regresemos entonces. –Chocó con la mirada bicolor del tiburón, no pudo evitar apretar la quijada y hacer sus dientes chirriar.

Nasch empezó a alejarse con Durbe a pocos pasos atrás. La mirada azulada de Misael les siguió hasta que desaparecieron en un portal.

_**¿Por qué no puedo ser él?**_

Bajó de la estructura con la intención de seguirlos pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz llamarle entre las sombras.

– ¿No sería mejor si él no estuviera? –Extendió su mano derecha frente al rubio mientras una sonrisa descarada exornaba su rostro. Su violeta mirada le dio a entender sus intenciones.

Odiaba estar en ese lugar, pues le hacía sentir más humano... Y le haría arrepentirse de haber tomado aquella mano.

.

.

* * *

_Soy fanática del tomoshipping (me parece así han nombrado el Nasch(Ryoga)/Durbe) pero me agrada pensar que Misael siente algo por Durbe, aún si el pobre sufre un amor no correspondido. Soy una persona muy cruel._

_Nunca pretendí escribir la alianza entre Vector y Misael en contra de Nasch, por lo tanto esto es un one-shot hecho y derecho… a menos que me atreva a escribir algo que se ha formulado en mi cabeza pero lo dudo._

_Como sea, pretendo aportar más para el fandom, porque simplemente lo amo y también porque le falta bastante amor~_


End file.
